Normal
by Paige242
Summary: Wil and Eretria have made a quiet life for themselves in the human countryside, but Wil still yearns to be "normal." He makes a drastic choice, which may have drastic consequences... (Future Fic)
1. An Idea

PROLOGUE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wil ran his fingers across yet another yellowed page, scanning its contents for the very first time. Allanon had given him the dusty old spell book nearly two years ago but, in the aftermath of their great quest, he'd had no desire to explore the world of magic.

After he had been given the elf stones and found out about his mystical destiny, so many had been lost. The stones had undoubtedly helped to defeat the demons and the Dagda Mor—but the cost had been high, and the girl he had once loved had been lost forever.

Thankfully, even in those dark days, there had been glimmers of hope. Wil had found Eritrea and their feelings for each other had flourished as they struggled to recover from the devastating loss of their friend. They were together now—but neither one of them had any interest in lingering in Aborlon or seeking new adventures. Both had agreed that, after all they had been through, they wanted a quiet life.

Away from magic.

And away from all of the painful memories.

But, even though Wil had found happiness in the small country home he had bought for them, he had never quite been able to put everything out of his mind. He had kept the elf stones (locking them safely away in a large chest) and he had kept the book Allanon had given him when they parted ways.

The book, like the stones, had a long history with the Shannara bloodline—and the druid believed that it rightfully belonged to Wil. The young man had reluctantly accepted but had quickly locked it away in the chest alongside the stones. He hadn't wanted to think about magic, or demons…or elves. Aborlon had enchanted him at first, and he had even been proud to learn that his ancestors had built the elegant palace. But after everything—after Amberle—he had just wanted to put it all out of his mind.

They lived on the edge of a human settlement now. Far from the world he had been briefly tempted to embrace. Their cottage was near a relatively safe town that reminded him of his childhood. For Wil, it provided a comforting feeling of going back to a time in his life when things had been simpler. And Eritrea had been thrilled to finally build a stable home.

He could still remember the wide smile on her face when he had brought her here for the first time, and it warmed him to think that he had made her so happy. Wil loved the former rover. Truly and deeply. It may have taken him a bit of time to make sense of all of his feelings, but the realization that he had nearly lost her forced him to accept what he had known all along.

He couldn't imagine his life without her now.

He was happy to go back to a familiar human life.

And yet…

There were still times when the chest in the corner of his cottage caught his eye. Sometimes he would linger on it for a little bit longer then he would have liked, and he had to force himself to put all thoughts of his brief foray into the world of elven magic out of his mind.

No matter how much time passed or how far he ran, Wil knew that he would never fully be able to purge those thoughts from his mind. Yes, he had fallen back into a familiar pattern of human existence…but, like it or not, he was still part elf.

And not just any elf—an elf from a long line of mystical kings.

Wil feared that he would always feel the call of the stones, no matter how securely they were locked away. And, because of him, he and Eretria would never be able to lead normal lives. To humans, pointed ears meant only one thing—half-breed or not. At first glance, he knew that others saw nothing but an elf, and he knew that he was not welcomed here. Wil only ventured into the village when he absolutely had to and he always made sure to put on a disguise.

Eritrea had assured him several times that she didn't mind their isolation. But Wil was convinced that she was downplaying her loneliness for his sake. They couldn't make friends. They couldn't join in the villages' festivities. It was simply too risky for him, and Eretria did not feel right doing it alone. That sad reality had filled him with a terrible pit of guilt ever since they had arrived and, in recent months, he had found himself wondering if there was anything he could do to fix things.

To give Eritrea the life she deserved.

And that was why, on this particular sleepless night, Wil had found himself in the sitting room finally looking through the book Allanon had insisted on giving him. He had felt both worried and excited as he had opened the heavy chest and his heart had pounded as he placed both the book and stones in front of him on the table.

The text was small and faded. But once his eyes had adjusted to it, he had begun to quickly worked his way through the pages. There were so many different spells in the large old tome—and, apparently, they could be cast by any elf with a command of the stones. Even after everything he had seen and everything he had gone through, Wil found it hard to believe that he had so much power at his fingertips. When he had used the stones during their quest, it had always been in the heat of the moment—as a last resort when a demon was closing it. It had been fast.

Instinctual.

And after the dust had settled he had not spent much time contemplating what else the stones could be used for.

Wil hadn't wanted anything to do with them. He never had, and he was still uncomfortable with the thought of wielding the stones. They had destroyed his father, after all. And they were a painful reminder of a time in his life that he wanted to forget.

But, he had reasoned, if there was a possibility that he could use them to get what he had always wanted, then he had to embrace them—one final time.

Flip.

Flip.

He continued to scan the ancient pages, stopping only for the occasional glance at the blue items he had placed on his right side.

They glinted beautifully in the moonlight and he found himself resisting the urge to reach out and touch them.

Flip.

Flip.

As he reached a page near the back of the book, the young man's tired eyes widened. It was hard to explain, but he had somehow known that the book contained what he desired. Despite hours of fruitless searching, something had pushed him forward. And now he had found exactly what he had been looking for.

Hand shaking with anticipation and trepidation, Wil reached forward and ran his finger across a line of ornate black script.

 _A Human Disguise,_ it read.

It was a short spell. Easy to miss on the large and crowded page. But a quick scan of the text told Wil that it was all he needed.

A few simple words, and his life would be completely different…

His life would be _normal_.

Body now pulsing with a newfound energy, Wil quickly grabbed the stones and held them firmly in his right hand.

This was it.

 _This_ was the answer to all of their problems.

The answer to the problem that had plagued him his entire life…

Perhaps it was foolish, and perhaps he should have spent more time thinking over the possible consequences…but there, in that moment, Wil Ohmsford was too excited to care. With a quick and ragged breath, he glanced back down at the page and read out the incantation.

The last thing he remembered was the blue glow of the elf stones.

Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N—Please tell me what you think! I hope to continue. It should be a short-ish multi chapter story if there is interest._


	2. Aftermath

He awoke to the sound of soft bird calls in the distance. Although his head was pounding and his body felt tired, Wil could tell that morning had come—and he reluctantly pushed himself off of the cold stone floor with a groan.

For a moment, he forgot why he was lying there in pain, rather than waking comfortably next to Eretria in his bed. But a quick glance at the large open book on the table brought everything rushing back.

The stones.

The spell.

A jolt ran through him, and Wil jumped to his feet faster than he would have thought possible. He was still sore and exhausted, but his memories of the night before suddenly propelled him through the small room. The young man bolted towards the mirror that they kept hanging in the hallway, and his breath caught in his throat as he took in his reflection for the first time.

Even without pushing back his hair, he could tell that it had worked. He could instantly see the outline of a rounded ear…and no sign of the unmistakable elven tips which had ostracized him his entire life.

There was no doubt about it.

Wil Ohmsford now looked one hundred percent human.

Pulsing with an odd combination of excitement and apprehension, Wil reached his hand towards his ear and traced his finger around the smooth edge. It was undeniably weird, and he could not help but feel momentarily disconnected from his own body. On one level, he knew that he was still _him_ —and he had always thought that appearances should not define who someone was. But in a world that placed so much importance on the features that divided one race from another, it hard to absorb this sudden change.

Ears were an elf's pride and joy.

Ears were what divided elves from men.

And now—finally—he could blend into the world he was most accustomed to.

He had spent so many years yearning for this. As a child, he had often starred at his elven reflection in the mirror and prayed that he would wake up looking like everyone else he knew. After his father had died, he had been completely and utterly alone—the sole village freak— and he had hated it so much. Those feelings had briefly subsided after he had met Amberle and begun his quest. For the first time in his life, he had been surrounded by elves, and they had seemed to accept him without much thought.

His ears may have been a bit short—but they had been pointed, and that was all that had ever mattered. In the eyes of many, he could pass as an elf and it had felt good to finally belong somewhere.

But for the past two years, there was no question that all of his old issues and insecurities had come flooding back.

He had fallen in love with a human, chosen to live in a human settlement…and that meant he was once again destined to feel like the unwelcomed local oddity. He had be careful to conceal himself whenever he ventured outside. As far as he knew, none of the locals knew that the strange young couple on the hillside was hiding this particular secret. But it still weighed on him every day.

He had never wanted it to be like this.

And, more than anything, he had never wanted to drag Eretria into his mess.

He knew that she loved him, and would never ask him to change. That thought had always made will extremely happy and she was the one living person he felt truly comfortable around. The one person that made him feel un-judged.

And yet, deep down, he had always felt like he was failing her.

Because of his unfortunate lineage, he hadn't been able to offer her the stress-free normal life that she deserved. On the few occasions when he had gotten up the courage to ask her if she would be happier with s regular human, Eretria had laughed off the question as if it was absurd.

" _I love you. All of you. Just the way you are."_ She would say before playfully placing a kiss on his pointed ear.

Despite her reassurances, Wil had never been able to put it all out of his mind. Perhaps she thought she was fine with being linked to an elven half-breed…but there was no doubt in his mind that it would be easier on her if he wasn't.

Now, he mused with a small smile, they could finally have a normal life together.

They could go down the village together. Browse through the weekend market without any worry or disguise. They could start to build a circle of friends.

Perhaps it seemed like a small, superficial change—but if the spell held, then everything would be easier.

Smile growing, Wil turned around just in time to see his girlfriend enter the small hallway.

"Wil? What are you doing out here?" She asked, looking up from the warm mug of tea in her hand. "I was just about to make breakfast if you…"

The girl trailed off and her eyes widened and Wil knew that she had instantly noticed what he had done. All of her years as a rover meant that Eretria was extremely observant—it was hard to slip anything past her.

"Will—what?"

He next words were much quieter, and he could see a slight quiver in her hands and she placed her tea down on a nearby table. Seconds later, she rushed towards him and her hand reached up towards the side of his head.

It was hard to read the expression on her face, but Wil was fairly certain that he could see a glimmer of excitement behind the shock.

He hoped that she was happy. And he hoped that this could be the start of a new phase of their lives.

Perhaps they could truly put it all behind them now.

The Ellcrys.

Aborlon.

The quest.

Amberle…

It wasn't that he wanted to _forget_ and her and he certainly didn't want to dishonour her memory. Neither of them did. But a truly human life, away from elves and magic and the burden of the past, seemed like the best path towards happiness. As a part-elf, he had felt like it was impossible to sever himself from that world…sever himself from the pain and weight of those memories.

He had managed to work past it at times—but then he would look in the mirror and remember that there was a world beyond their comfortable human village. A world where part of him belonged...

But now, hopefully, things could be different. He wouldn't be a walking talking reminder of the elven realm, and they could truly integrate into their current surroundings.

"I'm human." He whispered, covering Eretria's hand with his own and guiding it towards his chest. "Everything is going to be okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eretria stared up at her boyfriend in shock.

She had been a bit surprised to wake up without hi beside her (he wasn't generally an early riser, and she was used to being the first to wake)—but she hadn't really thought too much of it. She had heard shuffling in the other room and assumed that he had just had a bit of a restless night.

When she had first caught sight of his back in the hallway, Eretria had given a small sigh of relief—but nothing had prepared her for what was to come.

She had known that something was different the moment he had turned around. And it had only taken her a couple of seconds to realize what he had done.

Wil—the kind-hearted, sweet and brave half-elf that she had fallen for all of those years ago—was suddenly _human_.

And she had no idea what to say or do.

On the one hand, she could tell from the wide grin on his face that he was happy about this unexpected change. There was such joy and hopefulness in his eyes as he grabbed her hand and pulled her near, and should could resist giving him a small smile in return.

Eretria hated to admit it, but it was rare to see him so joyful and unburdened. There was no doubt that Wil was a good natured person and always had been. And there was also no doubt that they made each other happy.

But his world was not all sunshine and roses. He had lost so much in his twenty-four years, and she knew that he had always struggled with his dual identity. Sure, they had chosen a human life in a human settlement now and Wil claimed that he loved their beautiful country home—but it wasn't as easy for him as it was for her.

It couldn't be.

As Cephelo had once very plainly put it, he was too elven for the humans.

On the rare occasions that he ventured into the village, he was always on edge, his eyes darting through the crowds as if wondering who might attack next. It made sense, really. He had told her about his difficult childhood, and how he had been confronted by both kids and adults because of what he was.

Eretria had always thought it was all ridiculous. She didn't see why a few inches of skin cartilage should be so significant. There was so much more to Wil than his ears. He was the kindest and most loving person she had ever met, and it hurt to think that he might be shunned without any thought.

But that was the world they lived in.

A world divided.

And there was no choice but to deal with reality.

He was probably right—things would be easier for him now. And yet Eretria found it hard to share his enthusiasm.

As much as she believed that a person was defined by their character rather than their appearance, it was undeniably weird to see him like this and she hated that he felt the need to change.

She loved Wil for who he was. Ears and all. And something about this simply felt wrong.

It was unsettling to look up at him now, but she hoped that Wil couldn't sense her trepidation.

IF this was what he wanted, and if this was what made him happy, she didn't want to ruin it for him.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" He asked, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. "We can do anything we want now! I don't have to hide."

There was a brief pause, and she could tell that he was waiting for her response.

"I…" She began, unsure of what to say. "I…how is this even possible?"

It seemed that she could muster the enthusiasm he desired, but Eretria hoped that her question would prove to be a distraction.

Wil smiled broadly again before beginning his explanation. "Do you remember that book Allanon gave me a few years ago?"

She nodded.

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I figured it might be worth flipping through it, just to see if there was anything useful. Then I found a spell to make me human and I used the elf stones to cast it. I wasn't sure if it would work, but…"

The young man trailed off before quickly brushing his hair behind his rounded ears and Eretria did her best to keep her expression neutral. She wasn't exactly sure why, but she felt the sensation of a growing pit in her stomach as she continued to absorb his new appearance.

He was still Wil. Of course he was.

But something about this felt so wrong.

Unsettling.

This was still the man she had fallen in love with…and yet, it wasn't. It wasn't just his ears, either. His aura was different…the angles in his face has subtly shifted…

His elven side was gone. And his elven side had been a fundamental part of who he was.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Isn't it great?" Wil pressed again, his eyes adorably hopeful. "I did it for you. For us."

A jolt ran through Eretria's body at his final statement and she was no longer able to mask the hesitation on her face. She could see his brow furrow in confusion as she took a step back.

She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lie either.

"Wil…I…" She began, trying to keep her voice steady. "If you're happy, then that's one thing. I love you and I support you. Whatever you need to do. But please don't say that you did this for _me_."

Wil's mouth opened in confusion. "But…" He began, clearly shocked by her lack of enthusiasm. "You're human. You deserve to be with a nice, normal human. You may not say it, but deep down you must want things to be normal. I just wanted…"

"Wil, stop." She cut in, looking up to meet his eyes. "I want you. The _real_ you. I never wanted you to change, and I hate that you think that I did. This…this so weird. So reckless! Allanon always told you that magic comes at the price. And we have no idea what the consequences might be."

There was a long pause, and Eretria's heart sank as she watched his face fall. She hated to ruin this for him. She truly did.

But he _needed_ to know that she had never been dissatisfied with who he was.

"I have to go."

His response was sudden and abrupt.

She knew that she had hurt him, and she wanted to rush to his side—but she also knew that she didn't know what to say.

So Eretria stood, alone and worried. Hoping that everything would be okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N- Back to Wil's side next! Tell me what you thought!_


	3. A New Life

He stood on the edge of the village square, watching as ordinary people went about their daily business.

It was such a mundane scene—and yet Wil was filled with a sense of awe and excitement.

After he had left the cottage, he had done his best to put his conversation with Eretria out of his mind. Sure, she hadn't seemed happy about his sudden change, and he had not been able to face the look of disappointment on her face. But she probably just a bit of time.

As much as he wished that she could be at his side right now, enjoying his first "normal" outing, perhaps some space to think things over was exactly what she needed.

It was only a matter of time, he reasoned, before she realized that this was all for the best.

Once the shock wore off, she would understand that a peaceful human existence was exactly what they needed.

What they deserved.

By this time next week, they would be roaming the village together, hand in hand.

Despite the less-than-perfect encounter with his girlfriend that morning, Wil had still done his best to embrace the day. For the first time in his life he had walked around a human settlement feeling completely free and unburdened.

He did not need any sort of disguise and no one gave him a second glance. The whole thing had been a bit unnerving at first, and he had found his hand wandering up towards his ears, just to double check that it had not been a dream. But, by mid-day, he had accepted that it was not too good to be true.

He looked human.

He was human.

And he finally felt like he belonged.

For Wil, who had always lingered on the edge of two very different worlds, this was no small thing. He had spent so many sleepless nights during his childhood, wishing for one simple thing. He had wanted to be free, unhindered by the burdens of his unique lineage—but he had never thought it was possible.

But now, here he was.

Standing in the heart of a human town, no different than anyone else in the crowd.

He had gone into nearly every shop that day and had a number of casual conversations with passers-by. Despite his lifetime of isolation, Wil was a social person and he had long craved these sorts of casual interactions. To some extent, he had experienced such things in Aborlon—but he had never dared to be so cavalier amongst humans. Their hatred of elves simply ran too deep and he had always feared the consequences of being exposed.

For as long as he could remember, he had been ridiculed and attacked. And he still had the scars to prove it. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't right—but that had been the harsh reality he had always faced. But now, the fear he had always carried had suddenly disappeared.

Wil smiled as a group of playful children ran past, their grins wide as they chased their red ball through the square. They were laughing loudly, happy and carefree. It was nice to see such a lighthearted scene, though it pained him to think that he had never been able to experience such simple joys.

When he was four years old, his mother had been foolish enough to send him to the local school house. She had never been a prejudiced woman, and she had (falsely) believed that her half-elven son would be accepted by the local community. But as soon as he had taken off his cap, an unnerving hush had fallen over the room. Although it was many years ago, Wil could still recall the hateful glares of his peers. The teacher had curtly informed him that there was "no place for elves" and stood by as the other children chased his from the grounds.

Most of his earliest memories were similar and he had quickly learned that he would not find acceptance outside of his family.

He had done his best to develop a thicker skin over the years but, even as a young man, he had experienced many painful moments of fear and segregation.

Meeting Amberle and Eretria—his first true friends—had done much to increase his confidence and security. But even that had been a mixed experience at times.

Sometimes, his mind still flittered back to the night they had tried to rescue Eretria from the human settlement. It had been terrifying to sneak into the community with nothing but his hood for a disguise and, even after he and Amberle managed to cover their ears, his heart had beat rapidly as he entered the crowded human dance floor.

But the fear of exposure that night had not been the worst of it. Although he had tried to repress the memory, he could still remember how he felt the moment he had caught sight of Eretria on the dance floor, her beautiful white dress flowing around her as she swayed in the arms of the human leader. Even though he had not quite sorted through his affections for his two companions at the time, that moment had stung him in an unexpectedly deep way.

She had looked so happy, so carefree, and he had known that he would never be able to offer her the same sort of comfort and joy. Wil had been so incredibly jealous of the human man who had held her. He could give her the simple things that she deserved while Wil, as a Halfling, never could.

When they had approached Eretria to propose an escape, the entire experience had only gotten worse. The rover had declared that she was going to stay with "her own kind" and had threatened to tell the room full of humans that they were elves if they did not leave her alone. Wil's heart had sunk as he listened to her words. In that moment, it seemed like their differences could never be overcome.

That, of course, had not exactly proven true. It had been an emotional night, and a stressful time. Eretria had later admitted that she had said those words to hurt him, and felt bad for pushing him away.

But, as much as he wanted to believe her, Wil had never been able to shake the feeling that a part of her could never fully accept their differences. As much as they loved each other and had chosen a life together, he could not blame her for being tempted by something different.

Something normal.

Her own kind…

So, despite the fact that she had reacted to his change with disappointment rather than joy, he was fairly certain that logic would prevail.

He could give her everything she deserved now. A normal life, a normal companion…and, perhaps one day, normal children.

Everything was going to be better from now on.

Taking a deep breath, Wil turned towards the south end of the square and made his way towards one of the few buildings he had still not visited. The sun was beginning to set, most of the other shops were closing, and it appeared that those who did not wish to return home were gravitating in the same direction.

Although it looked warm and inviting, Wil had to admit that he was a bit wary about entering the pub. Because of his father, and what he had witnessed as a child, he had always made a point of avoiding such places. He'd heard that certain weaknesses were genetic, and he had not wanted to follow the same path.

But, he reasoned, this was a day to celebrate and explore. One small drink before he returned home was unlikely to do harm, and he trusted himself to stay in control. Besides, his mission was to explore all aspects of human life—he was admittedly curious to see the inside of the establishment and perhaps chat with a few more locals.

As he walked through the small door, he made his way towards the back corner of the room. The chairs looked most comfortable there, and the fire place was warm and inviting.

Before he had a chance to choose his seat, however, the feeling of a strong hand on his shoulder cause him to jolt around in surprise.

For a second, he feared that someone had somehow discovered that he was an elf in disguise, and he brace himself for a hostile confrontation. But, as the young man turned around, he realized that this was not the case.

The face behind him was etched with a familiar frown and Wil's eyes widened in surprise.

"Allanon…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- Sorry for the delay- let me know what you think!


	4. Unwanted Duty

"What have you done?"

The second Wil had caught sight of the Druid's face, he had known that the man was not pleased.

They were sitting in a dark corner of the pub now (hopefully) away from prying eyes, and the young man was doing his best not to wither under Allanon's intense gaze. The druid had always had a way of making him feel like a kid again, and he had immediately felt sheepish and uncomfortable.

He was equally determined, however, to hold his ground.

"I'm can make my own decisions, thanks." He replied, squaring his shoulders. "I don't see why it is such a big deal."

Although his former mentor had not yet stated the reason for his unexpected appearance, Wil was quite certain that he knew what they were discussing. Allanon had been looking at his ears with disapproval and his arrival on this particular day could not have been a coincidence.

The druid let out a frustrated huff and he straightened himself against the tall wooden chair.

"You are a good man, Wil." He began, his voice low. "But sometimes you are incredibly short sighted."

Wil did his best to shrug nonchalantly.

First Eretria, and now this…he was finding it hard not to get annoyed with the sudden wave of disapproval, but he was determined not to let anything put a damper on this day. He had finally achieved what he had always dreamt of and Allanon's disapproval was not going to take that away from him.

This was what he wanted, and he would stand firm.

He drew a deep breath. "I don't know what you're talking about. I did my duty to the four lands, and now Eretria and I just want a quiet, normal, life. I think we've earned that. But being…what I was…always made things a bit difficult. So I found a solution. There. Solved. End of story."

To his surprise, Allanon let out a short scoff. He almost sounded amused, and Wil felt his frustration grow and the Druid shook his head.

"Your duty to the four lands will never end, Wil." He stated simply, his dark eyes boring into him.

Before Wil could cut in, the man continued.

"Yes, you helped defeat the Dagda Mor and save the Ellcrys—and we all understand that some time away to deal with everything that happened was in order. But you are the last of the _Shannara_ and the world is not safe—you can't simply hide away in a human village for the rest of your life. This isn't you. This isn't right."

"You're wrong." Wil shot back, his determined gaze set on his companion. "I'm human now, and this is what I have always wanted. I never wanted to be some magical elven saviour. I never wanted to be an elf at all. I _want_ to be normal. And for the first time in my life, everything feels right. I won't let you lecture me, and I certainly won't let you take that away."

Although he had kept his voice quiet for fear of being overheard, Wil could tell that the Druid had sense the passion behind his words. As the older man leaned back in his chair, he was certain that he could see a hint of sympathy under his stony mask. On some level, at least, it seemed like he was getting through.

There was a heavy pause.

"You were never destined for an easy life, Wil. I am sorry, but there is nothing that anyone can do about that."

Wil scoffed as he folded his arms across his chest. Typical Allanon, with his lofty talk of destiny and fate.

He was not in the mood for any of that tonight.

"Right, well, I'm sorry if you feel that way." Wil began as he quickly rose from his seat. "I disagree, and I'm going—"

"SIT."

The Druid's command was simple yet firm, and Wil could feel the power of an unforeseen force push him back down into his chair.

Screw calmness, he thought bitterly—Wil was annoyed, and he sent his companion a scathing glare.

"How dare…"

"You clearly don't understand the gravity of the situation, Wil." Allanon cut him off, ignoring his attempts of protest. "I was already on my way here to see you when I sensed this unfortunate change."

Wil raised an eyebrow—he was angry, but also mildly intrigued.

"There has been much talk of rising evil in the west, and we fear Bandon has finally amassed enough followers to stage an attack."

There was another pause as Wil tried to absorb this new information. It was no news that Bandon had gone off the deep end and there had long been murmurings that he would fill the shoes of the Dagda Mor. But, since there had been little news of such things during the past three years, Wil had largely pushed it out of his mind.

Sure, it saddened him that his former friend had been drawn to the dark side—but no one knew where Bandon was, and Wil was fairly certain that he would not be able to help.

"But Amb—I mean, the Ellcrys is okay, right?" Wil asked, no longer struggling against his invisible restraints. "The demons are contained."

Allanon nodded. "Those demons are contained, yes." He confirmed. "But Bandon has the power and the means to create more."

Wil drew a deep breath. That was unsettling news, to say the least—but he still wasn't certain why Allanon had come. Maybe it wasn't simply about lecturing him for turning his back on his elven past…

"Okay. But what can I possibly do about any of that? I can't make a new Ellcrys or defeat a demon army!"

"Not like this, you can't." The druid replied, his eyes flickering towards the young man's human ears.

Despite the gravity of what Allanon was telling him, Wil could not resist the urge to roll his eyes. What his friend was implying seemed absurd. Sure, he had a unique lineage and had used the elf stones back in the day, but he was not some mega-powerful druid who could defeat the forces of evil—elven or not.

"No, I can't do that no matter what I look like." Wil corrected, crossing his arms once more.

Allanon simply stared back, his face as stony and unwavering as ever.

"You have never understood the depth of your own power." He stated seriously. "Your ancestors created the Ellcrys. Your ancestors brought peace to the four lands." He paused. "And you are the last son of Shannara. That means you are every bit as powerful as they were."

"That's impossible." Wil shot back. "I'm still half human, spell or not. That must make me, I don't know, diluted or something."

Much to his displeasure, the druid shook his head. "No. It doesn't work that way. You have shown that you can wield the elf stones. Your elven blood is strong. And this—" He paused, gesturing towards the young man. "Is unnatural. Unnatural things do not last."

A jolt ran though Wil's body. Allanon certainly had his attention now, and none of this came as welcomed news.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know, Wil." The man replied. "Your human game of make-believe, it has an expiry date. It could be tomorrow. It could be years from now. But one day, no matter how far you run, your destiny will find you. And your foolishness will have consequences."

It took every ounce of Wil's self-control not to yell in frustration. He didn't want to attract unwanted attention in the crowded pub, especially when this was the topic of conversation. But Allanon was telling him the opposite of what he wanted to hear, and his body was pulsing with worry and anger.

Expiry? Consequences?

Was his spell going to wear off without warning, leaving him exposed as a freak once more?

And what sort of consequences?

Wouldn't turning back into a Halfling be punishment enough?

He could think of few fates crueler than that.

"Sure, whatever." He shot back, his voice laced with annoyance and skepticism. Deep down, he knew that Allanon had gotten to him—he was worried, and he feared that the druid was right. After all, he had always been right before.

But the stubborn side of him refused to give up hope so easily. He had what he wanted now. He wasn't simply going to give in and reverse the spell that had finally achieved his dream.

"You need to put things right, Wil. And you need to do your duty." Allanon began again, as if reading his mind (to be fair, he probably was…). "The four lands need you. King Ander needs you. You are the only one with the magic to save us all and, without any heirs, you are the rightful—"

"DON'T finish that sentence." Wil cut in, slamming his hand on the table harder than he had intended. A few people near-by glanced over, and he waited until they had turned away before continuing. "You and Ander both know where I stand on that issue. I have no interest in the throne of Aborlon, and I made that clear years ago." He paused before rising from his seat, this time unhindered by druid magic.

Before he had left Aborlon for the last time, the king had informed him that, as a last Shannara, he could rightfully inherit the throne. Ander, who claimed to have no intention to marry now that his love had been lost in the great battle, had wanted to declare Wil his official heir, but the young man had quickly refused. He had no interest in ruling an elven kingdom, and he had never even told Eretria what had transpired that day.

They had agreed on a quiet life, and that was what they had achieved. Wil had spent the last three years getting that mess out of his mind and he did not appreciate Allanon bringing it up once more.

Apparently, he had not understood how firmly Wil was against the idea.

"Look," Wil began again as he stepped away from the table. "This is my life. This is who I am now. I hope everything works out, but I can't be there to help. I'm human, and that is not my world. That is not my fight."

Allanon simply looked towards him, his face etched with a calm confidence.

"You're wrong." He declared, eyes locked on the young man. "And you will understand that sooner than you think..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N- I greatly appreciate any comments or reviews!_


	5. The Calm

Perhaps it wasn't the wisest thing to do, but Wil decided not to tell Eretria about his run in with Allanon.

Initially, he had planned to talk to her about it—about everything—but she had been so relieved to have him home that night and he had not wanted to ruin it by worrying her with the druid's cryptic warnings. Nothing was certain anyway, he reasoned. Bandon might be rising. And his spell might have consequences.

But even Allanon didn't know everything.

For now, he simply wanted to enjoy a happy life with Eretria and the weeks following his transformation were almost as blissful as he had hoped. Sure, his girlfriend was still not entirely thrilled that he had changed himself—and she still insisted that she had always loved the old Wil.

But, just as he had anticipated, they had begun to spend far more time in the village together and had even attended the local spring festival a few days ago. That night, as they had danced merrily in the moonlight, Wil had been entirely convinced that everything had been worth it.

No matter what twists life might hold, he had finally gotten to be the man who held her on the dancefloor. He was no longer an elven freak watching from the sidelines and he was able to publically show his love for the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

In that moment, life had seemed so perfect.

As they had settled back into their daily routines, Wil had done his best to put all thoughts of Aborlon and looming threats out of his mind. He had meant what he said to Allanon that night—he did not see that as his world, and he wanted to distance himself from it as much as possible. King Ander was strong, and Wil was certain that the elf was not in dire need of his assistance. He had proper advisors—men and women with knowledge and wisdom. The presence of one inexperienced half-breed was not going to make a difference, no matter what Allanon said.

Perhaps some would see his choices as selfish, but Wil simply couldn't walk away from the life he and Eretria had finally built.

Not after everything they had been through.

Granted, Wil was still not entirely carefree. He had developed a habit of checking his ears whenever he was out, just in case the so-called consequences Allanon spoke of came to pass. If the spell unexpectedly wore off, he knew that he would be in a dangerous position—but he did his best to push that worry from his mind too. There was no telling if or when that might happen, and he resolved to enjoy his normal life as much as possible.

He had a group of friends now, for the first time— and he had started spending one or two evenings a week sharing a few drinks at the pub. There was no denying it, Wil loved feeling like a part of the group and he'd had many fun evenings with the local guys his age. As far as he could tell, none of them suspected anything out of the ordinary. He'd told them that he had grown up in the Vale, and he knew more than enough about human customs to avoid standing out. Wil was careful not to talk about some aspects of his past, of course—and he had found it difficult to keep his expression neutral when elves became a topic of discussion. (Like most humans, his newfound friends had been raised with a strong dislike of elves, and would occasionally comment on their perceived arrogance).

But, overall, things had been good.

He was happy.

Eretria was happy.

And that was what mattered.

On this particular night, they were curled up together in front of the softly cackling fire, still full from a dinner of chicken, vegetables and fresh bread. They had spent the morning shopping at the market, followed by a few amusing and messy hours preparing the meal together. The kitchen was now a mess ("We'll deal with that tomorrow," an exhausted Eretria had proclaimed), but they were happily stuffed.

Perhaps it was silly, but simple days like this—with her— were always his favourite.

After a lifetime of stress and uncertainty, this was what he truly wanted.

"Oh my god, I think I can finally move." Eretria groaned and she shifted against his chest.

Wil readjusted his arm as she snuggled in closer.

"Next time we see your uncle, we'll have to thank him for that recipe!" She paused, a smile on her beautiful face. "Or perhaps chastise him, if we've gained a hundred pounds by then."

The young man snorted and shook his head. "I don't think we have to worry too much." He noted before placing a soft kiss atop her dark hair. "We'll work off what we've gained when we scrub down that kitchen tomorrow."

Eretria let out a playful groan. "No kidding." She paused. "Though I think you should do the bulk of it. It's not _my_ fault there is flour all over the ceiling…"

"I told you to watch out!" He retorted, recalling the kitchen mishap that had resulted in a mini-food fight that afternoon.

They may have been in their late twenties now, but it was not uncommon for things between them to descend into child-like chaos sometimes. Truth be told, that was another thing that Wil loved—Eretria always seemed to know how to bring out his fun side, and their lives were often filled with playful laughter.

When he had first met the uncompromising rover, he never would have been able to guess that she had another, more genuine, side. But, as he had always known, one could never judge based on a first impression.

There was so much more to her than it had initially seemed, and he was eternally grateful that she had entered his life.

It often felt like he had lost so many during his short life, but the fact that he had ended up with her made the world a much brighter place. Nothing would ever take away from the pain of his losses, but she was a constant reminder that the life also had wonderful things to offer.

"That reminds me," Wil began, stifling a small yawn. The warm fire and the large meal had both made him rather sleepy that evening, but he didn't want their blissful night to end. "I was thinking that it might be nice to visit Flick in a few weeks. We haven't been for a while, and I know he loves having us there."

Eretria nodded. Thankfully, she got along well with his uncle and, not having any family of her own, was always happy to pay the old man a visit.

"Sure," She agreed. After a slight pause, she spoke again. "Have you told him about…you know?" The girl asked, her voice quieter than before.

Wil could see her glance up at his ears, and his stomach did an uncomfortable flop.

"No." He replied, shifting uncomfortably.

He had considered writing to his uncle, but he hadn't been too sure what to say. Wil had no idea how the man would react—anger? Relief? And a part of him felt that it was better to drop the news in person.

Truth be told, he was nervous about seeing his uncle for the first time since his change. Since he had no longer felt the need to hide himself, Wil had chopped his hair—there would be no hiding it or breaking the news gently. His uncle would see, and his uncle would react.

For better or worse.

"I don't know what he's going to say." Wil admitted with a small sigh. "I mean, I hope he'll be happy—he knows more than most how hard it was growing up. And he always worried that I'd be a target because of what I was…"

He trailed off, his thought unfinished.

"But?" Eretria prompted, sensing that he was not done.

Wil drew a breath, his hand mindlessly stroking his girlfriend's long, dark hair. "But he's also a pretty old fashioned guy. He was always on about being strong, dealing with what life hands you—that sort of thing. He might be disappointed at me for taking the easy way out."

Tilting her head, Eretria offered him a reassuring smile before placing a quick kiss on his pale hand.

"Even if he's a bit stunned at first, he'll see that you're happy." She stated reassuringly. "Trust me, it'll probably take some getting used to—but he loves you, and it is going to be okay."

Wil could not supress a smile of his own. He was grateful for her support, and he knew that she was probably correct. She spoke from experience, after all—it had taken her time to accept the change but, like she suggested, she understood that it made him happy.

As he sat looking at the dwindling fire, another thought crossed Wil's mind. It wasn't the first time he had considered it, but it was the first time he had mused out loud.

"I wonder what my mother would have said."

He could feel Eretria tense as she carefully contemplated her response. It had been several years now, but the loss of his mother still stung him deep and they had only ever had a handful of true conversations about her. Eretria knew that it was hard for him to talk about her—and, to some extent, she could relate as an orphan herself— so she always tread carefully.

"That's impossible to say, I guess." The girl replied softly, giving his hand a squeeze. "Although, I'm sure her love for you was unconditional."

A sad smile formed on Wil's face as he tried to picture her, reacting to his arrival at the cottage in human form. She would have been shocked, no doubt. And probably upset.

But he liked to think that she, too, would have accepted it eventually. Albeit with some reluctance.

"She never really understood what it was like." Wil began, glazing down at the worn wooden floor.

Eretria looked towards him, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess it's pretty normal," he noted. "Most parents think their kid is perfect, and they don't understand why other people don't agree." Wil paused and let out a small chuckle as he recalled some of his earliest memories. "She used to call me her 'handsome elven prince,' you know. Which I guess was more accurate than I knew…though I hated it at the time. She was weird, I guess. She thought elves were magnificent and handsome—I mean, she married my father, after all— not many human women would agree."

For a second he thought that Eretria was about to pipe in, but instead she only offered a mysterious smile.

Perhaps she was weird too…

"My mother always thought people would accept me." Wil continued after a short pause. "Admire me, even. No matter how many times I was chased or attacked, she always insisted that they were "just jealous"…but I knew the truth. She wasn't there, and she didn't see the pure hatred in their eyes. So I don't think she'd have understood why I did this." He stated, bringing his left hand up towards his now-rounded ear. "She'd think I was throwing away what made me special."

He listened as Eretria let out a long breath. "You're special for more than just your lineage." She said softly, squeezing his hand once more. "I'm sure she knew that too."

Wil nodded and allowed a wider smile to cross his lips. "Yeah, I guess so."

Before they could continue, the sound of an unexpected clattering outside distracted the couple from their conversation. Eretria, who had never lost her keen instincts, quickly hopped to her feet, and Will scrambled to follow.

"One of the horses probably got out again." The girl muttered with a small sigh. "We really do need a stronger gate."

Wil nodded in agreement. It wasn't the first time one of the animals has knocked something down, and he hoped that they horses hadn't strayed too far.

"I'll go." Eretria stated, stretching her arms in front of her. "You grab a bit more firewood from the back and join me in a minute if I need help."

"Sure." The young man replied, hoping that they would soon be back to their comfortable, lazy evening. After a quick peck on the cheek, she left the room and Wil set about his task.

As he made his way towards the back door, however, a terrifying sound sent all thoughts of fireside chats from his mind.

He had heard that sound before.

It was Eretria's scream…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N- Sorry to leave it there! Tell me what you think!_


	6. Unexpected

"Eretria!"

Wil burst through the front door of their cottage and was instantly confronted by a horrifying scene. Even in the darkness it did not take him long to make out the shape of a huge winged creature, which had currently cornered his girlfriend against the wall.

It was a fury. As large and as fierce as the ones he had battled many years ago.

Eretria, always resourceful, had grabbed a sharp stick and was using it to keep the being at bay—but she could only do so much with the makeshift weapon. Thinking quickly, Wil grabbed the axes that they kept near the door, and frantically tossed one of them her way. He didn't want to distract her at such a crucial moment, but he was thankful to see her duck down and grab the weapon as quickly as she could manage.

Desperate to get it away from her, Wil dashed towards the scene, using the tool to deliver a blow to the creature's back side.

It let out a blood curdling shriek of pain, and briefly flapped out of reach. Wil could tell that he had not delivered a substantial enough blow, but the distraction did give him enough time to reach Eretria's side.

"Fury." She rasped between ragged breaths, her eyes still wide with fear. "How?"

Although he did not have much time to think about the origins of the beast, one immediate thought did come to mind.

"Bandon."

Before he could say anything else, however, the creature was diving back towards them, its claws ready and deadly.

Eretria managed to hit it this time, and they both continued to swing frantically to keep it at safe distance. They both knew, however, that they could not keep this up forever—and even dashing into the house would only provide temporary relief. Furies may have been ugly beasts, but they were smart. The thing would find a way in. Their cottage would quickly be torn to shreds, and they would soon follow.

There was only one way to truly kill a creature like this…and Eretria said it before Wil had a chance to really think it through.

"You need to get the elf stones." The girl shouted as the fury briefly back away once more. "It's the only way."

Wil nodded numbly before a terrifying thought crossed his mind. "But…I'm not an elf. I don't think…"

He was cut off by another dangerously close lunge. Wil hit it with the blunt end of his axe, but it was not incapacitated for long.

"Wil! Go!" Eretria shouted as the beast readied itself for another attack. "I'll hold it off as long as I can!"

Despite his deep doubts, Wil knew that he had little choice.

It seemed like a fool's errand, but he couldn't come up with any viable alternative. They couldn't run. They couldn't hide. And they didn't have any weapons strong enough to fatally wound it.

If Bandon had somehow found them and sent this minion, the stones were probably their only hope.

Heart beating frantically, Wil dashed back inside, trying his best to focus on the task at hand. He hated to leave Eretria out there alone—but he knew that the former rover was a strong fighter. If anyone could buy them some time, she could.

He just hoped he would be able to summon enough magic to get rid of the thing once and for all.

When he had cast the spell, this sort of situation had never once crossed his mind. He had truly thought that their days of battling evil were over, and he had not touched the elf stones for three long years. The demons had been vanquished, and they were safe in the countryside…at least, that how it was supposed to be.

But, as always, it seemed that Allanon was right.

Evil was brewing, and it was just as dangerous and threatening as before.

Now, however, Wil had no idea if he had the power to help. He had made himself human, and the elf stones could only be used by an elf.

If he tried to activate them now, would they work?

Would they be strong enough to kill the demon?

Or would the 'consequences' the druid had warned of come to pass?

Wil could not even fathom the thought of losing Eretria and, as he reached the chest which contained the stones, the most terrible of thoughts crossed his mind.

What if the consequence was losing her…what if his selfishness and vanity came at the cost of Eretria's life?

It was a chilling prospect but, as he grasped the blue items firmly in his hand and ran back towards the door, he refused to dwell on that possibility.

This could not be the end.

He would do _anything_ to make sure that she was okay.

Wil burst back outside to find Eretria kneeling on the soft ground, her axe still swinging fiercely. He could see blood trailing down her arm and an unfamiliar rage suddenly coursed through his entire body.

This putrid monster had hurt her, and there was no way in hell he was going to let it do any more damage.

Heart pounding and eyes flashing with determination, Wil held the stones in front of him and pointed them towards the demon. Casting his reservations about his abilities aside, Wil focused on drawing out the once-familiar feeling of magic within him. After a few gut wrenching seconds, he could feel glimmers of it, despite it all— and he kept his mind focused on channelling that power.

It had been foolish to deny what he was. To hide and lave them unprotected.

He knew that now.

Closing his eyes, he tried to picture his old self—his true self— and he willed it back to the surface.

He could feel the power swirling inside of him and he focused every ounce of energy on helping it grow.

He was the son of Shannara.

The heir of elven kings and warriors.

And he would never to deny it again.

His mind filled with thoughts of Eretria, and how much she meant to him. He would do anything to make sure she was okay.

As he made these internal resolutions, Wil could feel the power begin to burst forth. He opened his eyes just in time to see a blinding blue light radiating from his outstretched hand.

It had worked and, seconds later, the creature shrieked in one final bout of pain.

Then, suddenly, silence fell.

And the world faded to black…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wil."

He had expected to hear Eretria, but the sound of a male voice provided an unexpected jolt. The young man quickly scrambled to his feet.

It took a second to register, but Wil's eyes widened when he realized that he had awoken in unfamiliar surroundings. He wasn't inside his cottage, or in any place that he recognized. He was in some sort of field, and the bright glow of the sun cast an otherworldly haze around the entire landscape. It seemed real…and yet, there was something strange about the entire thing.

"Wil."

The voice spoke again, and Wil turned to see a regal looking man standing beside him. A quick glance told him that the man was an elf, and his ornate clothes suggested that he was someone important. He held himself with an air of royalty—but Wil knew the elven royals, and he had certainly never come across this person before.

"What—who…?" Wil stuttered as he struggled to get his bearings.

To his surprise, the man chuckled before clapping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Wil, you're safe here. And it won't be long before you're ready to go back."

Although he was quite disoriented, something about the man made Wil trust him and he gave a slow nod. "Okay." He said, taking another glance around the strange field. "But where is 'here,' exactly?"

The figure smiled once more, and Wil noted at there was something familiar in the elf's face. He was still quite certain that they had never met, but there was a quality in him that he somehow recognized.

"We're in the netherworld." He stated calmly as he took a step back and gestured at the surroundings. "It's a place where souls can mingle and meet."

"Wait, am I…"

"No, you're not dead." The man cut in before Wil could finish. "And it isn't a dream. But that magic took a lot out of you, and there are people who wanted to see you before you return."

Wil could feel his pulse quicken, and he nervously surveyed the scene again. There didn't appear to be anyone else here. But then again, if this was some sort of magical place, then perhaps anything was possible.

"And who are you?" Wil asked, turning back towards the lone figure. "Why are you here?"

The man let out another chuckle. "I had hoped you might see the resemblance." He mused, gesturing towards his well chiseled face. "It has been several centuries, but the Shannara likeness has remained strong. I can see it in you, Wil."

Wil froze. "Are you…"

"Jerle Shannara, the first of the Shannara line and former king of Aborlon."

"I, um, it's an honour to meet you, your highness." Wil stuttered again, suddenly feeling foolish (and increasingly confused) in the presence of the former king.

Sure, he hadn't grown up with much elven lore, but he had heard enough about his ancestor to be suitably impressed. His magic and integrity were legendary and he had instantly been able to sense his confidence and power.

Jerle smiled, and Wil was certain that he could sense amusement on his face.

"No need for the formalities, Wil." He said warmly, offering the boy a reassuring nod. "We're family, and you are my heir."

Wil swallowed, averting his gaze towards the grassy ground. "Yeah." He said, his voice much quieter than before. "Sorry about that."

"Sorry?" The man began, perplexed. "You have proven yourself to be a brave and noble person, Wil. And you can wield magic as well as any Shannara. There is no need for apologies."

"But—" Wil began, surprised to hear such positive things after the events of the past few months. "I turned my back on all of that. I made myself human, and I walked away when Allanon came seeking my help. I was selfish, stupid."

Jerle's smile did not waver. "No man gets through life without missteps. It is all part of the journey." He stated, placing a hand on Wil's shoulder once more. "Your birth was unique, and no one quite knows what struggles you grappled with. You are allowed to waver, Wil—and to explore the things you seek. But, in the end, I think you know how things are meant to be. Who you are meant to be." The king paused and gave a subtle twist of his hand, as if summoning some sort of unseen force. "You will have to embrace that now."

As soon as Jerle finished, Wil felt a brief but painful burning sensation wash over him and he clutched his hands over both of his ears. They were throbbing terribly and his knees buckled beneath him as he let out a loud yelp of pain.

Wil knew that something was happening.

Something he would not like…

And, as the pain finally cleared, he shakily forced himself to trace the tip of his ear with his finger.

Part of him had known even before he felt it—the unmistakable elven point had returned.

He could feel a stab of disappointment in his gut, but he did his best to put on a brave front as he forced himself to his feet. He had been a Halfling for almost his entire life, and if he had to be himself again, then fine.

He'd manage.

At the very least, he still had the memories of a short, but blissful, human life with the human woman he loved. Nothing could take that away.

"I know it isn't what you wanted, Wil." Jerle stated, genuine sympathy in his voice. "But this is how the world needs you to be. And now that you have embraced the magic of the stones, the change cannot be held off any longer. It may not be fair, but there is no other way." He paused. "At least you can still feel like you belong somewhere, even if it's not what you envisioned."

Wil froze.

Belong somewhere?

Sure, he'd always done okay in the elven world—but even there, he was different. Jerle would have known that.

So maybe that meant…

"No." Wil whispered, his hand flying up towards his head once more. He felt the tips more carefully this time. "No."

His ears were long. Unfamiliarly smooth.

He certainly wasn't human, and he wasn't even a Halfling any more…

The world around him felt like it was spinning and his heart raced with panic.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart."

The sound of a new female voice snapped the young man out of his frantic state and he knew who had spoken even before he turned around.

"Mom!" His voice was laced with shock and joy as he found himself face to face with the woman he had loved and lost. She had appeared, seemingly out of nowhere—although he supposed anything was possible in this otherworldly place.

Much to his surprise and dislike, however, she wasn't alone and he was unable to dash into her comforting arms.

She stood hand in hand with a tall, blonde elven man. A man Wil had never wished to see again.

"Dad…"

Shea's face broke into a warm smile, but Wil was unable to return the gesture. Sure, the man looked healthier and more put together than Wil had ever seen him, but that did not erase years of unhappy memories.

"Your mother is right." The man began, taking a step towards his son. "Everything is going to be okay."

Wil jerked back. He had no interest in his father's reassurances, and he shot him a bitter glare.

"No. It's not." He spat, his blue eyes narrowed. "Because of you, I'm an elf! With some stupid, mystical destiny I can't escape. My life, my dreams…everything is ruined now. So don't tell me it's "okay!""

He could see his father shrink back slightly and he could tell that his words had stung. His mother, however, was not rebuffed and she let go of Shea's hand as she made her way towards him.

Part of him was, of course, over joyed to see her again. He had never dreamed that this was possible, and he had to fight the urge to collapse into her arms in a sobbing mess. On the other hand, the current situation was so overwhelming and Wil was numb with anger and shock.

He was in some sort of otherworldly plane. He was talking to dead people. And he was now an elf.

A full-fledged, pointy eared, _elf._

And his life was never going to be the same.

"Will, sweetheart, please." His mother was directly in front of him now and, before he knew it, she had reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know everything is happening so fast, and you're probably in shock now. But once the dust settles, you'll see that it's not so bad."

She paused for a moment, her hand reaching up to brush against his left ear. His _elven_ ear. If had been anyone else, he would have pulled away—but Wil did his best to stand strong. He hated it. He hated what he was. But the unparalleled comfort of his mother's touch was keeping him sane.

"I know you dreamt of being human. And I am glad you got to experience it for a little while." She began again, a gentle smile on her face. "But, deep down, you knew it wasn't right. The elf in you was always stronger. You are a Shannara. It was only a matter of time before magic drew that out of you fully."

"Mom, please—" He chocked, trying his best to hold back tears. "Don't try to pretend that this is all okay. I want to be with Eretria, I want a quiet life. I'm so tired of the fear, the isolation. There must be a way to go back…to cast the spell again."

Much to his dislike, Wil saw his father shake his head.

"There isn't." The man stated, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder as he approached her from behind. "This became inevitable the moment you first touched the stones. This was always going to be the consequence of your magic, and I am sorry that it isn't what you wanted. But magic always comes at a price." Shea paused, his face etched with a deep sadness. "Perhaps you can take some solace in the fact that your price is less devastating than mine. You will never lose your sanity. You will never lose those you love."

Wil had opened his mouth to give an angry reply, but as his father finished speaking he thought better of it.

As much as he hated this, and held much resentment towards the man, he knew that the man had a valid point.

If this was it—if the price of using the stones and saving the four lands was living the rest of his life as an elf, then he was indeed better off than his father had been.

There was nothing Wil feared more than becoming his father. That was part of the reason he had always hated his elven features. But it was much better to resemble his father physically than it was to resemble him mentally…

Shea was able to be his true self now—but Wil could still remember how crazed and volatile the man had once been. His mother and Uncle had told him many times that he had not been in his right mind—that he had once been a brave and noble man. Allanon had said the same.

But, until now, it had been hard to even imagine it.

It was difficult for him to admit it after a lifetime of bitterness, but Wil could see a glimpse of it in that moment. He saw a man with kind eyes and a gentle tone. It wasn't the father her had once known, and it was disturbing to think about how much damage the stones had done.

"Eretria loves you, Wil." His mother said gently after a shot pause. "I have seen you together, from afar. I recognize the love in her eyes, and I know that she will never turn her back on you, human or elf."

Reluctantly, Wil gave the smallest of nods.

As emotional as this entire situation was, and as worried as he was to face Eretria's reaction, he knew that his mother was right.

He had wanted to be human for her. Wanted to give her the normal life she deserved.

But Eretria had never asked that of him.

Their lives could not be what he had imagined, now. Living peacefully alongside humans would be even more difficult than before. And yet the logical part of his brain knew that she would still be at his side.

They would find a way.

"You need to go back to her, Wil." His mother stated, placing a hand on his cheek once more. "Be strong, my darling. I know you will be okay."

Wil could tell that their time was growing short, and he found himself fighting back tears as he looked into his mother's eyes. It was hard, knowing that she would be gone just as quickly as she had come. But this unexpected encounter had been a blessing and the confidence in her expression filled him with a sudden hope.

Maybe it really would be okay.

"I miss you mom." He said, his voice on the verge of breaking. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, her smile just as warm as he remembered. "Be brave, my handsome elven prince."

Wil felt his father's hand on his shoulder, and he did his best not to draw back. It was impossible to overcome everything in such a short time, but he knew that his father had sacrificed much. He wished that the man that stood before him now could have been there all along.

But magic had deprived him of that.

At least now, magic was giving him a glimpse of what could have been.

"We're so proud of you, Wil." Shea said, sharing a small nod with his mother before continuing. "I know that you will continue on your path to greatness. King Ander needs you. The four lands need you. And you must ensure that those who sacrificed before you did not do so in vain."

Wil squared his shoulders has he met his father's gaze.

Despite it all, the little boy in him had always yearned for this. Yearned for the approval of a father he had barely known.

He was still angry.

Worried.

Frightened.

But he found himself filled with a newfound determination as well.

His father had sacrificed so much. Amberle had scarified even more.

And if this was the only way to carry on that legacy, then so be it.

Wil felt his mother pull him close for one final embrace.

And the world faded to black once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _A/N- thanks for the feedback so far! I'd love to hear what you think! Please review._


	7. Awake

"Wil! Wil, please wake up!"

The young man awoke to the sound of Eretria's frantic voice.

For a moment, he was disoriented—but as his eyes slowly opened to see the dark outline of his house and yard, the recent memories ran through him like a jolt.

With a surge of energy that caught his girlfriend off guard, Wil quickly sat upright. A quick survey of his surroundings told him that the fury had been successfully vanquished, and the dull throbs of pain emanating from his hand and ears seemed to confirm his hazy recollections.

The attack.

The elf stones.

His dream…

All of that had been real, and Wil felt a wave of nausea swirling in his stomach as he tried to come to terms with what that meant. Knowing exactly what he was about to find, he raised his left hand to his ear and traced the long, smooth edges of the elven point.

Jerle Shannara. His parents. That had been more than just a regular dream, and everything they had said about the consequences of his actions had come to pass.

Wil Ohmsford was an elf now.

Not a mongrel, not a Halfling, but an _elf_.

Mortified by this new, unwelcome, development, he glanced towards Eretria. He could see that her eyes were just as wide as his own and he was almost certain that he could sense her disappointment and revulsion. He was certain that she was upset, and all of his mother's reassurances to the contrary seemed to fade away.

Sure, Eretria had always said that she loved him for who he was—and he supposed it must have been easy enough for her to look past his "short tips." But now, like this, he couldn't ask her for the same sort of acceptance. She had never signed up to be with a fully fledged _elf_ —and as many girls had made clear to him in the past, human women didn't want freaks. They wanted to be with their own kind.

Wil had been so thrilled to offer Eretria that during these past few months. It had been unbelievably wonderful to live as two _normal_ humans in the countryside. Perhaps she had claimed that physical traits didn't matter to her, but he could tell that she had been so much more relaxed recently.

Their lives had been easier without having to constantly hide his unpleasant secret.

But that was all over now. He would never be human again, no matter how many spells he cast or elixirs he sought. Magic didn't work that way, and everyone had made it quite clear that there was no going back now.

"Eretria, I…"

He wanted to apologize. To tell her that he understood that this changed everything. But his words seemed to be failing him and Wil felt a lump building his throat as he choked out those few syllables.

He could see her reaching up towards him but he instinctively jerked back. He didn't need her pity or her false assurances. He knew, more than most, how this world worked—and he knew that he had to get away.

It wouldn't be fair to hold on.

It felt like most things were suddenly out of his control, but he knew that he could at least spare her from a life of misery. A life like the one his poor mother had led— ridiculed and cast aside because of her association with a freak.

He loved Eretria, and she deserved so much better than that, no matter what she said.

"Will—"

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, the young man pulled himself to his feet and steadied himself against the side of the cottage. His head was spinning from both the physical and emotional weight of that evening but he had been through worse and he managed to muster all of the strength he had left to get himself moving.

"Wil, be careful, you used a lot of energy and—"

"No, I'm okay. It'll be okay. I'll go. As soon as I can. Tonight. I just need to collect a few things."

He knew that he sounded frantic, and was barely making sense but, his eyes set with determination, Wil stumbled towards the door and burst into the small cottage. As much as he hated to admit it, she was right. Each step felt like a monumental effort, and he was breathing heavily by the time he made it to the hallway mirror.

Although Wil knew that there were more pressing things to do, he could not resist pausing for a moment to confirm the horrible truth. He had already felt it—he knew what was there. But actually seeing his new reflection made everything even more real.

The last time he had looked into this mirror in shock, he had been filled with an overwhelming joy. He had seen a human refection—the reflection he had always yearned for—for the very first time.

But now that moment felt like a distant fantasy.

There, in the cold dark hallway, he found himself looking at the unmistakable face of an elf. An otherworldly creature who was not native to these lands.

After months of masquerading as a human, it was probably more shocking than it would have been before. He had almost forgotten what he had looked like with his pointed ears—and now they were much more pronounced than they had ever been. The ridges and shorter tips that had once marked him as a Halfling were gone and his new long, curved ears stuck out dramatically from beneath his blonde hair. Hand shaking, he reached out to touch them once more, his thumb brushing against the unfamiliarly smooth tip.

Although he now seemed out of place in this very human cottage, he knew that would have fit in perfectly on the streets of Aborlon. He looked like every other young elf he had ever met.

His heart sank as he continued to stare. He looked so much like his father…

Before he could spend another moment wallowing in self-pity, the sound of another voice once again snapped him out of his daze.

"Wil!" He heard Eretria snap as she burst through the door, not bothering to close it behind her. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but you had better explain yourself!"

Wil drew a sharp breath, and quickly turned to face her. He could see the flash of anger in her eyes, and he felt increasingly certain that she was upset about what he had become. He couldn't blame her, of course, but it still stung to think about her pending rejection.

"My spell. Everything. It backfired." He managed to reply, gesturing towards his pointed ears. "Allanon said everything has a price, and I think you can see what that is."

Eretria let out a frustrated sigh before taking a few steps towards him. "I'm not talking about that." She stated with a roll of her eyes. "I want to know why you were rambling on about going away! Packing up your things and leaving tonight!? What the hell was that about? You need to take a deep breath and tell me what is going on!"

"Oh." Wil felt his frantic breathing slow as she talked and he opened and closed his mouth several times, feeling slightly dumbfounded.

Perhaps (and hopefully) he had been wrong about her reaction to his altered appearance. Maybe she wasn't as repulsed as he had initially thought.

The young man took steadying breath. "I just figured that it would be easier if I went." He muttered, an unexpected flush creeping up on his cheeks.

Her brow furrowed as she moved further into the house and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. This time, he didn't pull away.

"Why?" she asked, clearly confused by his thought process. "Because you're an elf again? I've told you a million times— _I don't care_. In fact, I like you this way. When are you going to get that though your amazingly thick skull?"

Despite it all, Wil let out a snort of amusement. Leave it to Eretria to both insult him and make him feel a hundred times better all at the same time.

It felt like an immense weight was beginning to lift from his chest.

"But…" He began, his blue eyes locking with hers. "I'm an actual elf now, and I'm always going to be stuck like this. When I passed out, I had a vision—I saw my parents, and Jerle Shannara. They said this was an inevitable part of using the elf stones, and that there was no going back." He paused before averting his gaze down at the floor. "Alanon warned me about this, but I didn't listen. I was so happy living as a human. _We_ were so happy. I didn't want to face the fact that it might be temporary."

He looked up to see Eretria shaking her head, seemingly bemused. "You've already had a rough night, so I'm going to resist the urge to slap some sense into you right now. But honestly, Wil, sometimes I don't know how you can be so smart and yet so blind." She paused. "Sure, we had a few fun nights out in the village, and I was happy to see _you_ so happy. But, like I told you when you cast that stupid spell that was never what I wanted. I met and fell in love with a kind, gentle, Halfling with adorable pointy ears and a perfectly chiselled elven face. I love you—all of you—and it felt like things weren't quite right these past few months. If I'm being honest, I _hoped_ that it wouldn't last. But you were so excited about looking human that I never told you that."

This revelation took him aback, and his lips formed a surprised "O." He suddenly felt guilty for not being more attentive to her feelings, and it stung to know that she had not been as happy as he had assumed. He had been so wrapped up in his own fantasy that he had lost sight of what really mattered.

"You're sure?" He pressed, his voice softer than before. He knew it was silly to ask her to repeat herself but, after a lifetime of insecurity and rejection, he needed as much reassurance as he could get. "You just said you fell in love with a Halfling. But I'm not a Halfling anymore. Doesn't that make a difference?"

Eretria shrugged. "I'd love you no matter what." She stated before reaching up to place a quick and unexpected kiss on his right ear. He could feel himself turning red. "And besides, I've always pretty much thought of you as an elf anyway."

Wil wasn't quite sure how he felt about that statement. He had always taken pride in his human ties and wanted to distance himself from the elven world and it was strange to know that even his girlfriend had placed him firmly in the elven camp. But, on the other hand if this meant that she wouldn't have much trouble adjusting to the new him, then that was probably a good thing.

For the first time that night, Wil gave her a small smile.

"On the bright side, I guess this means you can't call me short tips anymore." He noted, a flash of glee in his eye.

"I suppose." She conceded, trailing her finger against the curve of his ear. "But long tips has a nice ring to it too…"

Wil let out a sigh of mock annoyance before drawing her in for a deep and much needed kiss.

It had been one supremely messed up evening and his mind was still reeling from it all. There was still a lot to deal with, and many unpleasant feelings to sort through.

But, at least, he still had her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N Super long hiatus, I know. This might end here, but I have ideas for a few more chapters if I end up feeling inspired! Let me know what you think**!


End file.
